


Game of Tag gone Wrong?

by BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin



Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Young Five misses Vanya, no beta we die like ben, that’s basically the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin/pseuds/BlackCoffeeWhiteViolin
Summary: Prompt 1 (November 1st)- memoriesLife without Vanya is flat out boring. They were all told that the four-year old Vanya was ill; she couldn’t be seeing anyone. Five knows that, but still, things aren’t the same without her.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Donuts not Oatmeal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Game of Tag gone Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first submission for Fiveya week and Fiveya in general. This is also the first time I publicly posted a fic in years. 
> 
> This prompt was written to be platonic, but it can be interpreted however. Though I am slightly worried about getting hate because of the ship. That’s why I made a separate account. If you don’t like Fiveya (and possibly Alluther/Horrance). 
> 
> Most of my prompts with the exception of day 4 (Sparrow Academy AU) are within the same universe. I personally like young Five/Vanya a lot, they have great potential. Though I don’t want to write about current Five/Vanya. No offense, but I only feel comfortable writing Fiveya when they are the same age.

December, 1993,  
“Where is Vanya? Why can’t she play with us?” Five couldn’t take it much longer. She’s been gone for a very long time. “Don’t worry, it’s just Vanya is sick. So it would be best if she wasn’t seeing anyone right now.” Grace walked over and took a seat next to Five. He was currently sitting on the sofa. She proceeded to run her hand through his hair and hum a tune. Around three days ago Vanya just disappeared. There was no explanation or even a goodbye. This was like the other nannies all over again. They would come, care for all of them, make themselves at home, then suddenly disappear. Surprisingly Grace, their newest nanny, stayed longer than Five originally thought. He learned not to grow any sort of attachment to them. After all they could disappear at any moment.

Diego, on the other hand, immediately loved Grace. Everywhere she went Diego would follow, if he wasn’t being studied that his. He even went as far to call her mom, something they never called a nanny. It wouldn’t surprise Five if Grace suddenly vanished. What did confuse him was why Vanya was missing. Only the nannies went away. Why would she? At first Five thought it was an intense game of hide and seek. The six of them looked around the house for her, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found. Then they all admitted she won, but Vanya didn’t come out of hiding. Reginald explained that Number Seven was sick and left it at that. Wouldn’t she be in her room if she was sick? Five already checked for her there.

Still, three days is an awfully long time to be alone. She must have caught something really bad. Well whatever it is, Five wanted her to get better soon. It wasn’t as fun without her around. Sure, he could play with the others, but it wasn’t the same. Five sat on the sofa and observed everyone else. Luther was with Allison. Ben was with Klaus. Diego would normally be with Grace, but he was currently away. He wasn’t sick like Vanya, this was normal. Reginald would take one of them away at a time. He would run some tests related to their powers for a few hours. Then he would swap the child he was currently studying for another one. Well that was what happened from his point of view. 

Five had limited knowledge about how it went for his siblings. Let alone what their powers are. He only knew Ben and Allison’s for certain, but their powers were easy to identify. Ben’s was something that could physically be seen, and Allison’s was obvious too. She used them all the time, like to cheat in games, stay up past bedtime, and get extra sweets. But besides those two, he was clueless about the others. Five knew for a fact Reginald would test each one of them, but nothing else outside of that. All Five knew was that he wanted Vanya back. “I have an idea. While we wait for Vanya, why don’t you pick out a name. You are the only one without one.” Grace cheerfully smiled patting Five’s head. He shook his head in response. “I don’t want one.” Everyone was so insistent he picked one out, but he didn’t want to. 

A little while after Grace arrived they looked over a list of possible names. Grace suggested he should use Richard or Dylan. The names didn’t peak his interest, none of them did. He also grew attached to his current name. The number thing never bothered him in the first place anyways. After that, he refused any offer to pick one out. He knew that Grace suggested the idea as a distraction from Vanya. Five preferred spending time with her over the others. He recalled the last time he saw her, before she became sick that is. They were playing tag. It was just the two of them. No one else wanted to join them, but Five honestly didn’t mind. He thought it was better this way. Vanya was surprisingly fast, even when he used his powers. Which were somehow not banned from the game. There was no subtlety, his powers were a method of cheating. To be fair, it’s not like he had mastered them. At most Five could only go a few feet. 

Unlike the others, Vanya actually didn’t mind him using them during the game. It added some unpredictable elements to say the least. The two of them ran through about every part of the house, in pursuit for whoever wasn’t “it.” This went on for some time, but it felt shorter than that. They ran into the living room and around the sofas. Then they went by the glass cabinets. Vanya was able to tag Five. After she managed to catch Five, Vanya jumped up and down with joy. “I did I Five! I’m no longer it!” Vanya cheered herself on, she was thrilled to say the least. “Yeah, it looks like you did.” Five wanted to keep playing, but before he could say anything he felt a slight gust of wind. 

It was certainly strange, but he didn’t think much of it. Before he knew it Pogo was with them. “Master Five, are you alright?” Pogo thoroughly examined him for any sort of injury. “I’m fine..” He muttered. What kind of a question was that anyways? Vanya’s bubbly behavior suddenly came to an end after she noticed Pogo with Five. “What’s wrong?” Vanya tilted her head. “It’s nothing Miss Vanya. Though Master Reginald needs to see you. So, it would be best if we get on our way.” Pogo put his hand on her back as he guided her towards the main hall. Five was all alone. It was peculiar how Vanya left with no exclamation. He could’ve sworn she was tested earlier that day. Why would she be again? He honestly had no idea. Five looked at the glass cabinets. He soon noticed something he did not see before. They were slightly cracked. There were no shards, but it was still a sight nonetheless. Five just assumed the two of them probably were being too reckless and accidentally broke them without noticing.

That was the last he saw of her. Since then Five has been bored out of his mind. Back in the present, everyone was still in their typical groups. Except for Five, who had nobody but Grace. Soon Diego came back, along with Reginald. “Mom!” Diego shouted upon seeing Grace. Before he could run over to her, Reginald set a hand on his shoulder. “Number Two, I did not dismiss you.” He stated coldly, in response Diego gave a scowl. “You may go Number Two.” What was the point holding him for only a few seconds? It didn’t matter, Diego came rushing towards Grace. He took a seat next to her, she sat between him and Five. “Mom, I’m hungry, I’m tired. He worked me very hard. I didn’t eat since breakfast.” Diego hugged Grace’s arm as he pleaded for her to make him a late lunch. 

Grace was ready to confort Diego and make him something to eat, but before she could do that Reginald interrupted. “Grace, Number Three, come with me at this very moment.” Grace stood up leaving a saddened Diego behind in place of her master. “Yes Sir.” She walked over and obediently stood by Reginald. “You too, Number Three.” He commanded, Allison gave a bewildered glance. “I went today.” She stated. Allison was correct. She was the one who went before Diego. “That doesn’t matter. Come with me at this very moment.” Reginald demanded, Allison gave a concerned glance before leaving. 

After the three of them left everyone else was in a state of confusion. Except for Diego and Luther who were disappointed. What was Reginald planning? Why did he immediately need Grace and Allison? Five honestly had not the slightest idea of what was going on. He couldn’t even begin to make a guess. All he knew was it was very sudden and very strange. The day went by, still no sign of Vanya. Five would never say it, but he was starting to get worried. What if she really did go away forever? Unlike the former nannies disappearing, this was different. Five actually had an attachment to Vanya. In his opinion, she was the most fun to be around. Five could even go as far to call her a friend. He couldn’t imagine how things would be if she was truly gone forever. 

Five wasn’t sure what to do now. He didn’t want to play with any of the others. So he just wandered around looking for something to entertain himself. Five went into his bedroom. He thought of drawing something. Though they lost all privileges to crayons or markers after Klaus sketched on the walls. Oh well, Five wasn’t good at art anyways. He did some math. That was something he was better at compared to everyone. He could add past ten and even knew what negative numbers were. Something no one else knew at the time. Five soon stopped. Usually he would show off his answers to Vanya, but she wasn’t here. He kind of lost motivation after that. Five wandered into the yard, though he couldn’t entertain himself. He eventually found himself in Vanya's room. What was the point? She wasn’t there. Five couldn’t find anything to do in the end. 

Eventually the day ended and it was time to go to bed. Five predicted tomorrow would be like the past few days, training, playing with his siblings, and waiting for Vanya. When Five woke up his mind felt very fuzzy. He couldn’t recall what his dream was, if he even had one, or anything from last night. He could barely remember what happened yesterday. This was quite unusual. Five would say he certainly had an above average memory. In the end, it didn’t matter what happened last night or yesterday. It was irrelevant anyways. Grace prepared breakfast and watched the six of them eat. It was oatmeal again, it wasn’t his Five’s favorite but he didn’t dislike it. As they ate, Five glanced over at Vanya’s chair which was still empty. 

Then, it was a morning of training with Reginald. It wasn’t different from any other time. Five would do his jumps and Reginald would criticize him. He said things along the lines of they were still too inaccurate and short in distance. Five didn’t take it personally. His father would give him so many complaints it just grew old. He was only four years old. Of course, he wouldn’t be a master of his powers. Five still strongly believed that he had more control over his powers compared to the others. When he was dismissed, the first thing he saw after that was no one other than Vanya herself. “Vanya!” Five ran over to where she was upon seeing her. When he got close enough he teleported next to her. 

“Hi Five…” she quietly murmured. His excitement quickly turned into concern. Five stared at Vanya, she looked so exhausted. “Are- you okay?” Five felt like Vanya wasn’t her usual self. Whatever illness she caught must have been draining. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She faked a smile. He felt like they wouldn’t continue their game of tag for a while. What Vanya needed was some rest. “Where were you? I was worried.” Five was so relieved that she came back. He doesn’t want her to disappear like that ever again. Vanya tried to think back, but for some reason couldn’t. “I don’t- know..” It didn’t matter, what was more important was that she was okay. While Five was finally reunited with Vanya. Soon after, he recalled something. He always knew this, but for some odd reason he couldn’t recall it until now. Five could’ve swore Vanya got tested. It must’ve been his imagination. He probably remembered it wrong. That had to be it. Vanya was ordinary, she always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my day one submission. I am really excited for my other works and I really hope you guys are too. I look forward to the rest of the week. Day three and five are my personal favorites.


End file.
